


I'll be good

by ForsakenMae16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Breakup, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Just to be safe, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements, Triggers, book and TV!Malec, book!malec?, he's a little shit but we love him, rest assured that the author can't write sad endings, since i'm not completely sure, starring a certain archangel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenMae16/pseuds/ForsakenMae16
Summary: "That's the thing. I'm not just a shadowhunter anymore. I'm not just weak, little Alec anymore. I am not a little soldier waiting for his next order from people like you" the blue-eyed male spoke, head raised high, posture confident. "And you should listen to him. He can, after all, get rid of you by simply blinking"(The title is from Jaymes Young's song "I'll be good")





	1. I never meant to start a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit!  
> I can't believe I'm posting another fanfiction, but inspiration came over me at like midnight and I just couldn't resist posting it right away.  
> Mabye that's how I'll beat the damn writer's block. Probably not :')  
> It's been years since I read the books, so sorry for mistakes. Also, I just had to write a ff about the breakup.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Constructive criticism too!  
> I know I'm definitely not a really good writer, but I try!  
> Since it's pretty late, there might be typos or grammar fails hiding in there, especially seeing as my first language is definitely not English either.

_I thought I saw the devil, this morning_

_Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue_

"What can you even do right?" the words were whispered, pale pink lips moving ever so slightly, twisting into a frown.  
The boy stared at his reflection, something akin to disdain in his eyes. His cerulean eyes stared back at him, seemingly emotionless, yet they were screaming. Anger, fear, hate, shame and sadness. The slight burn in his eyes warned him of incoming tears, which he angrily wiped away.

_With the warning_

_To help me see myself clearer_

A knock on the door made him freeze, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater quickly, covering his arms, the fabric reaching over his knuckles. "Yeah?" he uttered quietly, once he trusted his voice.

The door opened and Izzy poked her head into his room, a small smile gracing her lips, as a lock of raven hair escaped her braid which was brushed behind her ear without a care. "How are you doing?" she asked her brother, walking in and closing the door behind her.

Alec sighed, sitting down on his bed. He had told her what happened between him and Magnus, about the breakup. Even thinking about it made his chest ache, as if someone was squeezing his heart, trying to rip it from his chest. How, Alec didn't know, since it felt like Magnus had already done that the day he left him. Not that Alec could blame him for anything. "I could rip out trees" at the look on his sister's face, his lips twitched. "Okay, maybe more like flowers"

"You feel well enough to rip out...flowers" she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Well, that's better than grass. Guess that's at least some progress" Izzy sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did anything happen between you and dad?" she asked hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. "He was acting strange"

The raven-haired boy did his best not to tense at the mention of his father. "No, just the usual" technically it wasn't a lie. It was the usual, just worse. Way worse. He knew his father had really been trying. Trying to accept Alec, his choices and who he was. But hearing that Magnus broke up with him...or more the reason for that, he'd been furious. And he had every right to be. Alec didn't know what he thought, meeting Camille behind everyone's back. Did he even think? Probably not, seeing what a big idiot he was. Still, Alec cursed his new habit of talking to himself when he thought he was alone.  
If Robert hadn't heard him...

_I never meant to start a fire_

_I never meant to make you bleed_

"Earth to Alec? Are you okay, hermano?" Izzy snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to the real world and out of his thoughts.

The gesture reminded him of Magnus, the way he moved his fingers ever so gracefully, almost like a dance, hues of blue appearing around them, performing magic. Alec got never sick of seeing it. He'd do anything to see it right now. "Yeah, just really tired. I think I'll lay down for a bit, okay?" he pressed a kiss to her head, smile widening a little to show her he was fine. Which was bullshit. But he didn't want to worry her.

"Okay, if you need anything, I'll be in the training room. Jace is probably there, too. Love you" she made her way to the door, closing it behind her.

"Love you too" he called after her, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips after the door clicked shut. For the next minutes, he sat there, staring at particularly nothing. It felt like hours to him, the clock ticking being the only source sound in the room.  


Alec jumped when his door opened once again, none to gently at that. His father stood in the doorway, face devoid of any emotion. It made the younger boy squirm, his heart rate quickening. "I want you out. At the moment I can't stand the thought of you being here, in the Institute" Alec didn't breathe. "What assures me that you won't be making any deals with vampires or downworlders for your own benefit?" no answer. Alec just stared at Robert, his father. His father who was kicking him out. "I don't want to see you here when I come back later on" the door shut with a loud bang.

Alec was left in silence once again.

The shadowhunter bit his lip harshly, to the point of breaking the skin and drawing blood. Tears gathered in his eyes, trailing down his cheeks before he could stop them. Alec cursed, a choked sob escaping his lips. "Why is this h-happening?" his question went, of course, unanswered. His father's words stung, more than anything.

He was alone.

_I'll be a better man today_

_I'll be good, I'll be good_

His body dropped to floor, sobs wracking his body, curling up into a miserable ball as he processed what his father had told him. He was no longer welcome at his home. Then again, hadn't he lost his home already when Magnus broke up with him? He wasn't wanted. Not here, not there. They didn't need him anymore. Did they ever?

It took him a while to calm down. He stood up, seeing that his eyes were red and puffy from crying, cheeks flushed. "Pathetic" he whispered. He wiped the remainign tears away, marching over to his closet, grabbing a duffle bag and began shoving his things in there. He paused when he saw a small box on the bottom of the closet, covered in small, dark red splotches. Should he...?  
Alec shook his head, shoving the box further back, so it wasn't as visible, hidden under a few old shirts. He walked around his room, grabbing the rest of his belongings he'd take with him, which wasn't much, admittedly. He shoved some of his weapons into the bag, also grabbing his stele.

Alec sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath, already beginning to feel the panic crawl up to him. "Where should I go?" he had to leave the Institute. And Magnus certainly wasn't a choice anymore. If only Alec had more friends, like Izzy or Clary. They'd have dozens of places to go, probably. The thought of leaving his siblings and friends behind here hurt. But he didn't want to tell them. They'd try to help him, Isabelle would probably try to beat the living hell out of Robert. Jace and the others would defend him with all they had. He didn't want that. Because he didn't deserve it. There was only one other person Alec trusted with his life, but...

_And I'll love the world, like I should_

_Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good_

He was jolted out of his overflowing thoughts when his phone vibrated, showing him he'd gotten a message. He stared at the screen for a second before reading it.

'Just arrived in NY. I know, way earlier than planned. Anywho, wanna check out my place? Can't wait to see you after all this time xx - H'

This either was a crazy coincidence, or Alec was finally experiencing what luck was again, after weeks of doing the exact opposite.

Alec grabbed his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder, opening his door. No one was in sight and he was grateful most people were out on patrol or sleeping by this time. He turned around, eyes sweeping over his, or not anymore, room one last time, before closing the door after him.  
He stopped by the training room, smiling at Jace and Izzy who were sparring, Clary and Simon watching them from their spot in the back. The raven-haired boy watched them for a few more minutes, heart aching. "Goodbye. I love you" his voice was barely there as he made his way out of the Institute and onto the dark streets of New York.

After all, he had to see if there was still a place where he belonged.

_For all of the time_

_That I never could_


	2. You know that I could use somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reunites with an old friend and a flashback happens, while his siblings and friends find out he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter may seem kinda filler-y because it is. I just used this to introduce my OCs a little, seeing as they won't exactly be unimportant to this story.  
> Also, sorry for some of the tags only being added now, my tired brain couldn't seem to get everything right and I was sick, still am actually.  
> Once again, since I barely remember anything from the books, everything is more based on the show :')

_"Why are you sitting here, all on your own?" Alec was startled out his thoughts by a voice to his right. He looked up, finding himself staring at a girl. She seemed older than him, by a year or two, around eleven. Her features were clearly asian, her eyes big and dark and her short inky hair barely brushed her shoulders._

_He had been sitting next to the stairs, watching the other kids train, watched them chase each other, laughter ringing through the big training room._

_"I don't want to bother them" was all he said, turning his attention back to the room as she sat down next to him, leaning her arms on the railing, following his gaze. He noted that she already had a few runes, the Voyance rune on her left hand and an equilibrium rune on her wrist, that peaked out of the sleeve of her jacket._

_"Did they say that? That you bother them?" her face twisted into a scowl when he nodded. "Ignore them. They're stupid anyways" in that moment one of the boys tripped over a girl's legs, causing him to get hit with a staff by another boy. She rolled her eyes when he started crying and a mother rushed over. "See?"_

_He smiled at her. She seemed nicer than all the others, especially for a girl. "Yeah. If I cried because of that, my parents would scold me to no end. And probably ground me"_

_"Yeah, same thing with my father. He says it's okay to cry, if you have a good reason to, but that's not one. He just hit his arm" she seemed in thought for a moment before she held out her hand to him. "I'm Haruka, by the way. It's nice to meet you"_

_Alec shook her hand carefully. "I'm Alec, nice to meet you too" he jumped up from his seat when he heard his mother's voice call out for him. "I'm sorry, I have to go and take care of my brother, I almost forgot" His baby brother had just been born a few weeks ago, and Alec loved spending time with him. He rarely cried, laughed a lot and loved cuddling, and Alec did too, not that he'd ever admit it. Izzy would probably be there too, since their parents had a meeting today._

_"It's okay, I understand" her smile was soft as she too got up. "I need to see my father in a bit anyways. Do you want to train together sometime? I am new here and you're the only one who's old enough" she paused, leaning over, her voice becoming a whisper. "And you're not stupid like the other boys. I like you"_

_Alec blushed ever so slightly, not used that. He rarely spent time with kids his age, especially girls. Not that he liked them much anyways. But Haruka seemed different. Even if her name wasn't entirely easy to pronounce. "Yeah, we can use another training room. Tomorrow maybe?"_

_"Sounds good" she headed down the corridor, still facing him and flushing when she bumped into someone, muttering apologies. "Don't laugh! See you tomorrow, Alec!"_

_He grinned, quickly heading towards his mother who was in sight by now._

_"Is that a skip I see in your steps?" Maryse asked her oldest child teasingly, smiling when Alec blushed. "What has you so happy?"_

_"I just met a new training partner. Her name is Haruka, she's really nice" he explained as they walked to Izzy's room, where his siblings were already waiting._

_"Ah, she's new here, isn't she? She seems like a good girl" Maryse knew her, after all she was Tadashi's daughter. From what she's heard and seen, she resembles him in many ways, but took more after her mother. The thought of Sora made her throat close up for a moment, before she was able to regain her composure._

_Meanwhile, the oldest Lightwood sibling frowned when he heard his baby brother whimpering. "Hey Maxie" Alec soothed as he sat down on the blanket that was spread out on the floor, gently pulling Max into his lap._

_Maryse never ceased to be amazed by how quickly Max stopped crying whenever Alec held him. It was as if he knew that his older brother would do anything to keep him safe. There was never a day where Alec didn't take his role as the eldest seriously. Pride swelled up in her heart as she watched the siblings together, Max in Alec's arms, Izzy cuddling close to her older brother, poking Max's nose, giggling when he scrunched up his nose cutely._

~ 

_I've been roaming around_  
_always looking down and all I See_  
_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_

It had taken Alec a while to get to Haru's apartment, seeing as it was in Brooklyn and not Manhattan.  
Magnus' place wasn't too far from here, maybe ten more minutes of walking.

He shook his head, ringing the buzzer, heading inside when it opened with a click. He made his way to the top level, waiting for the door to open.  
When it did after a few seconds, he barely managed to keep his balance as he was hugged tightly. "Hey, Haru-chan"

The girl in front of him was seemed the same since the last time he saw her, but taking a closer look, she was clearly taller and more grown-up. "Hey, Xander" she had a big grin on her face as she leant back, looking up at him.

"I can't believe you're back in New York" he chuckled when Haruka wiped a tear from her face.

"Me neither. It's been more than two years. I missed you"

"I missed you, too" he squeezed her once more, pressing a kiss into her hair, before pulling away. "Skyping and fire messages just weren't enough, especially with everything that happened recently. "

The female shadowhunter frowned. "You told me about Clary and all that shit. And about what happened with your boyfriend. Is there even more?" she sighed when Alec nodded his head. "You really can't catch a break, can you? Come in and we'll talk"

They went into the living room which was pretty big, but cozy, a small fire cracking quietly in the fireplace. There was a big, fluffy black carpet, that covered most of the floor in the living room and a big comfy couch that formed a big U shape. The kitchen was partially open with a small bar.

"You remember Tae from the calls?" Alec nodded, giving said girl a smile as they sat down. He'd been introduced to Taeyeon during one of their Skype calls a few years back and Haruka had often talked about her, even before they became parabatai. "Tell us what happened and I'll get ready to kick everyone's asses" Alec gave his friend a look, but eventually sighed and did as told.

Haru and Tae had to count down from 10 and take deep breaths after Alec was finished. There was a lump in his throat by the time he finished and he found it harder to breathe than before.

"This is absolute bullshit." Tae hissed, having to keep herself from punching anything. "I could just slap them both" she clenched and unclenched her fists. She let out a breath, giving Alec a supportive smile.  
"I know we just actually met for the first time, but you can stay here for as long as you want. You're not alone in this"  
She cleared her throat, standing up and heading to the kitchen where she casually rummaged through the drawers to find something to snack on.

"Alec, listen to me. You don't have to beat yourself up about any of this. I can really understand that Magnus was hurt and felt betrayed in a way, but what I do not get is that he broke up with you, without listening to your side of it. I could just kick his ass back and forth. And don't even get me started on your father"  
Haru was sitting next to Alec, arms wrapped around him as he hid his face in her shoulder.

It had felt good to talk about everything that happened in the past weeks, about what happened today. "I'd be glad if you refrained from doing that. Now I know you're really pissed, seeing as you cursed, which you never do" he chuckled at her, startling when a silent cry rang through the apartment. "What...?"

Haruka smiled nervously. "Seems like someone fell out of bed again. Be right back"  
Alec threw a questioning look at Tae who just smiled innocently at him, gesturing to Haruka who came back, carrying a..toddler? A toddler.  
"How did this happen?"

"Well, Alec. When two people love each other very much-" Tae was cut off by Alec.

"Tae, please. Stop yourself."

"You asked how this happened, I was only doing my part" Tae smiled innocently, turning to the little angel.

"Come to Tae-Tae" Tae made grabby hands at Misora, replied by giggling.  
She was handed the angel by Haru. And when she was, she walked out to the balcony to give Haruka and Alec time to talk by themselves.

"Her name is Misora and she's a warlock. We found her around a year ago. Her mother-" Haru stopped talking for a second when she felt her throat close up. "Demons attacked them, and her mother died protecting her. We were too late"

Alec frowned sympathetically. "That's unheard of. Usually warlock children get thrown out or are given away. She's a lucky little girl"

"Well, it seems that not all hope is lost for humanity. Me and Tae have been taking care of her since that day and she's an angel. She's gonna turn three in a few weeks"

The raven-haired shadowhunter smiled. "She seems like an angel"

Tae peeked her head in and when she saw everything was good, she walked in. Making her way towards Alec, Tae could feel Misora getting excited, squirming in her arms.  
"Be careful, she's a kisser." Tae giggled, handing Misora to Alec. Usually Misora was cautious of strangers but that wasn't the case with Alec.  
"She likes him, oh my gods" she whispered to Haru, who just had a big smile on her face that screamed 'I knew it'

The minute Misora was in Alec's arms, he felt himself mesmerized by the adorable toddler. "Hey there" he breathed, chuckling when she grasped at his hand with her own small one, a look of concentration on her face.  
He noticed how similar they both looked, bar for her being Asian.  
She was like a mix of himself and a certain person he'd rather not mention.

"She's adorable" the toddler in his arms had short midnight locks, pale skin that rivaled his own and stunning, big blue eyes.  
Eyes that were currently watching him with fascination and wonder as he carefully held her in his arms.

"I don't know if I'm surprised or not. Misora usually doesn't like strangers, but then again, you're Alec" Haruka leaned over, whispering to her parabatai. "I told you he's made to be a father"

All of them cooed when Misora yawned, resting her head on Alec's shoulder as her eyes slipped close and she fell asleep.  
"I think Misora just told us to go to sleep too" Haru joked. "Can you bring her to her room? Then I'll show you the guest room, where you'll be staying" seeing that her friend was about to protest she went on. "No arguing. It's really no trouble, you being here. I'm really happy you are"

Alec sent her and Tae a grateful look before making his way to Misora's room, laying the toddler down gently, closing the door as quietly as possible.

"C'mon, daddy Alec. Your room is waiting" Haruka teased, earning an eye roll from the shadowhunter as he followed her down the hallway.

"You're just jealous I'm a natural with kids" he smirked at her, stumbling a little when she pushed him. That's probably one of the things he missed the most. They always teased each other, but it was all bark and no bite. They were similar in a lot of ways, yet different. They had that kind of friendship where you could go ages without talking to each other, but when you did again, it was as if you've never left.

"Maybe I am, maybe not. Anyways, I hope you like it. You can place your clothes in the closet and get a good night's rest. Night, Xander. Love you" she hugged him once more before making her way to her own room.

"Love you, too" he opened the door to his room and spent a moment to admire it. It wasn't a huge room, just about the perfect size, with enough space but somehow really cozy. Two of the room's walls were painted taupe, the other left white, though there was a few paintings here and there, along with pictures. The window was big and offered a lovely sight of the streets at night. The bed was king-sized in the middle of the room, placed against the wall. Bookshelves were aligned at the wall to his right, filled to the brim with books, comics and manga and a desk sat in the opposite corner. The floor was mostly covered by a big navy carpet. Rows of fairy lights were strung all over the room and Alec liked them a lot, strangely.

He placed his bag on the floor in front of the bed, slipping out of his shoes and jacket, not bothering to change into his sleepwear, too drained from the day's events. All he wanted to do now was sleep. He barely managed to drag the covers over himself before he fell asleep.

~ 

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Izzy stomped up and down, her heeled boots clacking loudly on the wooden floor of her room.

The last time she had seen her brother was two days ago, the night she went to check on him before sparring with Jace. He wasn't in his room the next morning and she didn't see him the whole day altogether. Neither did Jace, Clary or anyone for that matter. At first she assumed he went out for a walk, something he'd done quite often these past days, but worry was quick to settle in within her system when he wasn't home the next day either.

"He's not answering his phone, either?" Clary asked, frowning as she watched Izzy pace from her spot on the ravenette's bed.

Isabelle shook her head, sighing. "No. I already tried like twenty times. So did Jace. I texted him too. No answer whatsoever"

They all stared at the door when it opened, Jace walking inside. "I checked his room for any clues. No signs of a fight or anything, but I had the brilliant idea to check his closet-" he leveled Simon with an unimpressed stare when he snorted at the word closet, continuing. "Most of his things are gone, clothes, weapons and the likes"

"He left?" Izzy asked, her voice laced with disbelief. "But...why would he just leave like this? Especially without telling us anything. That's not like Alec, at all"

"Did anything happen? What if he went to Magnus' place?" Simon questioned, since as far as he knew that could be the only place Alec was at, if not in The Institute.

"I don't know, if I'm honest. Dad seemed strange these past days, so something might have happened between him and Alec, but when I asked Alec about it, he denied it" the dark haired shadowhunter explained, before scoffing. "Also, you can't honestly think that Alec is hanging out at his ex's place, Si" she smirked slightly when he rolled his eyes at her.

"So, what do we do? Talk to your father then?" Clary asked, getting up from her seat, Simon doing the same.

"Seems like our only chance at finding out what the hell is happening" Jace nodded his head, as the others walked out of the room. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he uttered to himself, hand wandering to his parabatai rune. "You better be careful, wherever the hell you are, Alec"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I finally got this chapter done!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I was honestly having an aneurism.  
> It's late as hell, so I should sleep :')  
> THANKS FOR READING <3


	3. Can't stay awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it's like to live with Haru, Tae and Misora, for Alec.  
> That is, before shit hits the fan on what was supposed to be a normal patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what Haruka and Tae look like, their face claims are Arden Cho (Haruka) and Lim Kim (Taeyeon)  
> The snippets in the beginning are mostly an offspring of my friend's and my own crazy imagination, and are meant to lighten the angst a bit. (Bae, if you're reading this, I couldn't do this without you!!)  
> What follows afterwards, well...  
> The angst will be back full force, I guess?

Alec groaned as he rolled over in the big bed, hand searching around for his phone, which was currently vibrating loudly, annoyingly.

He squinted at the screen, sighing when he saw it was Izzy, flinging the phone back onto the bed as he sat up. 

It was the second time he woke up in Haru and Tae's apartment, something he was still getting used to. 

He knew he should answer the calls, text back, but he couldn't bring himself to. Something stopped him. He knew that he'd have to tell them what happened, tell them he was kicked out for being the biggest fucking idiot in history, and he didn't feel like facing his siblings and friends. 

He was already ashamed enough, felt bad enough. He would contact them, later on, but for now all he wanted to do was hide. And here he felt welcome. Not home, but welcome. 

Home was Magnus'. His flashy, spacious apartment, filled with trinkets and knick knacks from the past centuries. They were remains of stories that Alec rarely got to hear, and that he'd never hear anyways.

Home was strong, warm arms wrapping around him, holding him and protecting him, making him feel safe, safe like he'd never felt before, like he'd never feel again.

Home was soft kisses and teasing whispers, causing blushes to paint his cheeks red, gentle caresses that made his insides all fuzzy, made him feel special.

Magnus was home.

A soft knock brought him out of his reverie and he smiled slightly as Haru came into the room, smiling too.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready, you coming?"

"Yeah" he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, staring in confusion when Haruka giggled. 

"You have a visitor" was all she said as she left his room, leaving the door open.

A second later, when he was just done pulling on a pair of socks when Misora came walking into the room, feet making quiet tapping sounds. "Alec!" 

Said boy grinned and he opened his arms, hoisting the little girl into his lap when she reached him. "Woah, that was fast! Are you a vampire?" he asked in a shocked voice.

The little warlock girl giggled. "No, silly" she wrapped her small hands around Alec's neck when he got up, walking out into the hallway, towards the kitchen. 

"Oh? I am the silly one here?" he tickled Misora's sides when she nodded her head with a big smile, causing her to squeal, laughter escaping her. "Am I still silly?"

"No!" Misora giggled, cheeks flushed bright red as she leant against Alec's shoulder. "Alec is nice. I like him" she still clung to him when he sat down at the kitchen table, turning around to look up at Haruka and Tae who were basically swooning.

"You two are literally the most adorable thing ever" the oldest girl commented, taking a seat at the table, across from him. "Anywho, let's eat. Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu" Misora struggled to repeat what Haruka said, making the shadowhunters chuckle.

"My wittle bilingual angel" Tae pecked the toddler's cheek, smiling widely when she got one back. 

"Isn't she actually trilingual?" Alec asked, taking a bite of his omelet. His appetite definitely grew these past two days, and he just noticed that he'd actually lost quite a bit of weight. "I know you mostly speak English, but you still speak Japanese every day, same with Tae and Korean"

"Okay, true" Tae nodded her head. "Smartass" she mumbled, louder than she meant to.

Alec simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Smartass" Misora echoed, as if tasting the word on her tongue. She seemed to like it.

"Great job, Taeyeon" Haruka snorted, patting her parabatai's shoulder in mock-congratulation.

"This is fine" Tae groaned into the table.

~

"What do you mean with, you accidentally set it on fire?" Alec asked, staring at the mess that was the kitchen, as he balanced Misora on his hip, before turning back to Tae.

The petite blonde huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively. "Don't give me that look. I am very capable of cooking. Haru just startled me"

Haruka scoffed from her spot, hopping down from the counter she'd been sitting on. "Yeah, blame me for this" she gestured vaguely to the mess.

"I don't get how you dropping a match causes the pot to explode. How did you manage _**that?**_ " The male shadowhunter pointed at the ceiling where the lid of the pot had embedded itself into the ceiling. 

"I am just that freaking talented" Tae snipped, a pout on her lips. "I'll fix it, okay?"

"Hai" Haru sighed, a slight smile on her face as she patted her parabatai's head.

~

Alec froze when he heard the bathroom door open, his hands leaving his hair which he'd been shampooing. 

He heard some shuffling, followed by a bang and person cursing. "Tae? Are you seriously in the bathroom while I'm in the shower?"

"Don't be a prude. I need my lotion and I can't find it" she rolled her eyes, slamming the cupboard's door close. "This city air is making my skin dry. I can't accept that" her face lit up when she remembered where she left it. 

"Okay, I know this is your home and all but-" Alec abruptly stopped talking when the shower curtain was ripped away, and he definitely did not shriek like a little school girl.

"I knew- stop screaming, it's just me- it was here" she snatched a blue bottle from the small shelf, before skipping out of the room, leaving the door open.

"I heard you scream, what-" the question died on Haruka's tongue as she stood in the doorway, gaping. "Uh- Do I want to know?"

Alec, beyond mortified, ripped the curtain back into place, staring wide-eyed at the pattern.

"I'm just gonna-" Haru bit her lip to stop the giggles that were about to escape. "You've definitely grown up, Alec~" she barely managed to slam the door close when an array of bottles was thrown at her. 

"Why?" Alec questioned, staring up at the ceiling in mortification. "Just why?"

~

Alec woke up to a crash at exactly 3:25 am. Thinking it might be an intruder, he immediately reached for his seraph blade.  
Next thing he knew, he was sneaking towards the kitchen, where the crashes were leading.

"Tae? What the fuck-" Alec furrowed his eyebrows, staring at a sheepish looking Taeyeon who had chocolate all over her mouth with a spoon and Nutella jar in each hand. 

He noticed the fridge door was wide open, most cabinets were as well.  
"Why-"

"Well, you see-" Tae started only to be cut off.

"I don't want to know anymore- go back to bed." he sighed, turning around.

Tae shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a family size bag of crisps and get special secret pint of ice cream, and went back to watching Hadowshunters.  
It was a show that reminded her a lot of their current life.

~

"Alec stop frowning. It's a white shirt, nothing more. You can barely see it anyways. It looks good" Haru sighed when she saw the shadowhunter staring down at his shirt with disdain.

"Fine. If you say so" Tonight, they were out on patrol to the Pandemonium, and at first Alec had protested. While he obviously wanted to go out on patrol again, he worried about running into his siblings.

"Hiding in plain sight is always the best idea" Haruka and Tae exchanged smirks.

Both of the girls were dressed up, weapons hidden and they actually would've looked like mundanes going to a party if it wasn't for the runes visible on their skin.  
They had a close friend watch Misora, who was also a warlock like her, called Sol.

"So, when are we burning most of Alec's clothes?" Tae asked, smirk widening when Alec gave her a look.

"You wouldn't dare" Alec may have only lived with them for a bit more than three days, but he already found himself getting _slightly_ used to Tae and her weirdness. _**Slightly**_.

Haruka snorted. "Believe me, she would" 

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination, splitting up and agreeing to meet up again at the front if they didn't find anything suspicious. But they all knew that the demon activity was heightened.

Alec checked the front area, observing for around half an hour, before deciding to go look for Haruka and Tae, to see if they found anything.

"Something is wrong with Tae" Haru was grasping her shoulder where her parabatai rune was, when Alec met up with her again. "She has to be in the back. C'mon"

When Alec and Haruka got there, they saw Tae was surrounded by two guys, a cut on her leg. They all watched as one of the guys pulled out a runed knife that was embedded in his side, probably courtesy of Tae, as if it was nothing.

"But, you're- Aren't you a-"

"Demon?" he finished the sentence for Tae, throwing the blade to the ground. "Yes. But I guess our kind is new to you, since we usually stay out of your business. Not anymore"

The guy seemed to stare at Tae with amusement, before grabbing her by the hair and knocking her into a counter.

"Tae!" Haruka gasped, a growl escaping her lips as her parabatai slumped down, unconscious. She kicked the guy away from Tae's body, managing to land another punch before her face was met with a kick, a knife slashing her side that sent to the floor. The demon was quick to deliver another punch before she could recover, one that rendered her unconscious too.

Alec stood frozen, shocked, before someone grabbed him from behind, arm wrapping around his throat. How the hell could this escalate so quickly?  
"Look at this one, brother. Isn't he pretty?" Alec grunted, shivering in disgust.

He rammed his elbow into his ribs, causing the demon behind him to let go of him and whirling around, only to feel a knife being stabbed into his stomach. 

"What...?" Alec stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him, pain burning like fire through his body, biting his lip to stop the cry that was about to escape when the demon ripped the blade from his body, crumpling onto the hard, cold floor.

"Why did you have to stab him? We could've had so much fun with him" he heard the man's whiny voice, trying to focus on putting pressure on the wound, feeling the blood soak through his shirt, covering his hand and the floor.

The other man groaned. "Who was expecting him to turn around that quickly? Accidents happen" he scoffed. "Look at my new shirt, all covered in blood now, because of a little wannabe angel"

Alec glared up at the man in front of him, only receiving a smirk as response. His sight was beginning to get fuzzy. 

"This can't be happening" he uttered to himself, voice barely audible and cracking. A tear rolled down his cheek as he fought to stay awake. He couldn't die, not now. Not like this.

“Little fucking wannabe angels. You think you can waltz around with that precious angel blood of yours in your veins, killing demons? And think you’ll get away with it forever?” He stared down at Alec, malice in his eyes, the shadowhunter's own widening at the sight of his complete black eyes. No pupil, no sclera, no iris. Nothing. Just endless, empty, black holes.

Alec suddenly coughed, the bitter taste of copper spreading in his mouth as he spit out a mouthful of blood onto the floor next to him.

What about Haruka and Tae? What would happen to them? And what about his family? His friends? Magnus? If he died now, he'd never see them again. Never tell them he loved them again. 

Now, he regretted not answering their calls, not trying to call Magnus once more to say sorry and tell him he loved him. He had so many things he regretted doing and not doing, and now he might never get to the chance to fix anything. 

He saw the demon grasp the blade tighter and waited for the finishing blow, closing his eyes, only to open them when nothing happening. Someone gasped, a knife clattered to the floor and Alec only saw a bright light before his eyes slipped close once more. 

"This is gonna be fun" was the last thing Alec heard before oblivion claimed him.

_I cannot see, what's done to me_   
_Live in fear_   
_The sun is falling from the sky_   
_Can't stay awake_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> This is the first time I actually got to do a cliffhanger. Yikes!  
> What do you think is gonna happen next?  
> What do you think of my OCs so far?  
> I know, they're crazy, but l love them :)
> 
> Translation:  
> "Itadakimasu" = "Let's Eat! (Thanks for the food)"  
> "Hai" = "yes"


	4. Tomorrow is another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon question Robert about what happened, though he doesn't exactly seem to know the answer himself.  
> Meanwhile Alec, Haru and Tae meet their saviour who doesn't leave without a few little gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely happy with this chapter, then again, when am I ever happy with my writings XD  
> But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, so I hope you still like it.
> 
>  
> 
> I always own nothing but my storyline, ideas and OCs

"What do you mean, you don't know? What don't you know?" Isabelle stared at her father in confusion.

They luckily managed to get to him before he left for Idris again, just in time. She immediately asked him if something happened between him and Alec.

"I-" Robert swallowed thickly, seemingly struggling to form a sentence. "The past few days are blurry, but I think- I think I told Alec to leave the Institute"

The four stared at the man before them in shock. While there was always a tension between father and son, none of them expected him to go that far.

"You did _**what**_?!" Izzy roared, ready to stomp over and beat the shit out of her father, but Jace held her back.

The blonde's face was impassive, but anyone that knew him a little could tell that he was beyond pissed. "You **think** you told him to leave? Did you or did you not?"

"I did" came the shaky answer. "I can barely remember what happened. I still know that I heard Alec say what he did with that vampire, and while I'm certainly not happy with it, it okay, since it's his business" 

"So why kick him out then?" Clary asked, trying to be the neutral part in this. Even though their friendship had a rough start, she had really come to like the oldest Lightwood boy. He was basically family.

"That's where I'm lost, too. I honestly don't know why, but in that moment I was so angry, I lost it and had no control over what I did. I told him to leave and not come back" the group was surprised to see Robert's eyes tear up. "I-I told my boy that he wasn't welcome and that I want him gone"

Izzy's face softened, as she walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea what happened, but I want to believe you. Just tell me, did you really not mean what you said? Do you even love Alec?"

Robert stared at her with something akin to horror. "Of course I did not mean any of it. And Alec is my son, of course I love him" his frown deepened, if that was even possible. "I know I haven't been a good father, to all of you, but him especially. But I love him, that's not gonna change"

"As wonderful as it is that you do in fact care for and love Alec, we still don't know what happened with you. And the biggest question, where is he?" Jace interrupted, leaning against the desk in the office.

"Can you think of any places he could've gone to, other than Magnus'?" Clary asked.

"Any friend that we forgot about?" Simon piped up from next to the small redhead, sighing when Izzy shook her head.

"Wait. What about Haruka?" she asked, only getting confused looks from the others.

"It's been years since she last visited. You know she lives in the Tokyo Institute" Her father answered, leaning back in his chair.

"Who is Haruka?" Clary and Simon spoke at the same time, making the ravenette's lips twitch.

"She and Alec met when he was around nine. She's around two years older and from the Tokyo Institute, though she visited a lot. They were basically best friends. Still are, probably, even though Alec rarely talks about her"

Jace's face lit up with realization. "Wasn't she the hot girl with the mad Katana skills? The one we thought Alec was dating?"

"Yes. Correction though, **you** thought they were dating, because you were too ignorant to see that Alec wasn't straight" Izzy smirked at the blonde shadowhunter, who proceeded to flip her off.

"So. Basically we have no idea where he could be? What do we do then?" 

Robert sighed. "We search for him. And tomorrow, you'll go and check out of he's at Bane's. It's highly unlikely, but we're not taking any chances"

"What are you going to do?" Isabelle asked her father, watching as he made his way to the door. 

"I'll go to Idris. I have to tell your mother about this. About what happened. I'll also see if there is any way to contact Haruka"

While she wasn't happy with her father leaving right now, she knew he had to. "Okay" she agreed, turning to the others. "We should get some rest, so we can start searching for Alec as early as possible. It's really late now anyways, so I doubt we'd have any luck finding him now"

They all agreed, but they all knew they would probably not be getting any sleep tonight.

~

Alec gasped as he shot up from his position, eyes wide, before he groaned at the dull ache in his stomach, falling back on the bed again.  
He forced his eyes shut, remembering what happened.

"Xander, please stop moving so much, I'm dizzy enough without all these unnecessary movements"

Alec was startled by Haru's voice, looking to his left to see Haru laying next to him on the king sized bed.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked quietly, looking around for Tae who was laying in a bed right next to their's.

"No idea. I just woke up a minute ago. No idea what this place is. Doesn't look like the Institute or a hospital. More like a hotel"

Alec lifted his shirt, surprised that not even a scar was visible.  
"Our wounds are healed?"

A chuckle came from the doorway and Alec froze.  
"Yes, that would've been my work. You're welcome"

"Who are you ?" Tae asked cautiously, though she wasn't as apprehensive as she should've been.

He had long hair that was slicked back, the color a dark gold, and bright, shimmering hazel eyes. He didn't look particularly young, like immortals do, but he had a certain glow around him, almost angelic. He was small, maybe around 5'9, but somehow it didn't make him seem less threatening. 

All of the three noticed a certain aura around him, something unexplainable that they'd all never felt before. Every being had its own aura, but this man's was different and way stronger than anything they've experienced.

"Well, m'lady. The almighty archangel Gabriel, at your service." The way this man held himself made Tae's lips twitch. There was just so much amusement in his voice that she couldn't help it.

Her friends on the other hand, weren't as amused.

"I- what?" Alec felt like his eyebrows shot up into the ceiling.

"Either this is a bad joke or I'm dreaming" Haruka moaned, sitting up on the bed, Alec following her lead as he let her lean on him.

"Or this is all real and I'm not joking" the man's face was still showing amusement , but his eyes, in all their hazel glory, held a sense of seriousness.

"So, let's say we believe you. You mean to tell us that you're the archangel Gabriel that decided to swoop down from heaven to save some insignificant shadowhunters? Why help us?" Alec asked him, causing Gabriel to sigh, looking exasperated.

"First of all, I was already here on earth. Taking a vacation, you know? And you're most certainly not insignificant. I chose to help because I could. And I didn't feel like watching more and more of my brother's kiddies die"

"Are you talking about Raziel?" Haru asked, the smirk on his face enough of an answer.

"Yes, you are his creations after, all. Halfway, at least. Dad did the first part of the job by creating humans and Ol' Razzie thought you needed an upgrade" 

The three just stared at Gabriel for a minute, the air awkward and tense. The archangel rolled his eyes, plopping down on an armchair that appeared out of nowhere. No clapping his hands, no finger snapping or anything. It was just there in the blink of an eye.

"How-?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows together. He suspected the man in front him was just a deranged warlock or something, but maybe he was saying the truth.

"That's offensive, you know" Gabriel's voice startled Alec, while Haru and Tae stared in confusion, seeing as none of them spoke.

"I didn't-"

"Say that out loud?" he was cut off by their savior, who was smirking again. It seemed to be etched into his face, like it was made to be there. His expression was one of pure, or well, not so pure mischief. "I usually don't read minds. But seeing as you all spontaneously decided to be mute, I did. Also, did you really just think about flaming hot cheetos?" 

It was directed at Tae who blushed furiously at her everyone's disbelieving stares. "I am hungry okay?!" she defended herself, crossing her arms.

"That's not surprising, seeing as you were out for over two days" 

"What?!" Haruka gasped, whirling her head around to stare out of the big window, seeing it was dark outside. "I hope Sol is still taking care of Misora" she mumbled, fumbling to grab her phone from her pocket. 

"Ah, I guess that's the name of one of the warlocks who tried to track you then. I'll give them that they were very persistent. Sorry, but I blocked anything, since I didn't feel like having more of my nieces and nephews here"

One of the warlocks? Why was another warlock trying to track them? A thought came to the shadowhunter's mind, but he quickly shook it away. 

No way Magnus would be looking for him. He wouldn't bother with an idiot like Alec again. He had much more important things to do, more important than saving his ex's sorry ass. 

"Okay so, you're actually the archangel Gabriel" Alec's answer was a raise of an eyebrow and a mocking nod. "Why did you help us? Not that I'm not grateful, because really, I am. Thank you for saving my friends. Thank you so much" Alec honestly couldn't being himself to care, to think about what happened if he had died. It's not like his life mattered much, compared to everyone else's.

"I helped because it was the right thing to do, in that moment. Then again, I regret most of my spontaneous choices. No offense "

The oldest shadowhunter ignored the comment. "Thank you for saving **all** of our lives, especially Alec's. He wouldn't have made it without your help" Haruka spoke up, bowing and Tae followed her example by bowing her head.

"You're welcome. And yes, he wouldn't have" Gabriel, for the first time, sent Alec a genuine smile. "You remind me of my older brother, you know? When he was still "cool"" he made quotes at the word cool. "Though I can see a great resemblance to another pain-in-the-ass sibling. Especially look-wise." 

"I-" Alec's face flushed at the intense look the archangel was giving him. "I don't know how to answer to that"

Haruka smiled softly at her friend while Tae giggled. "It's okay, Allie-boo" she patted his head, and while the action would see condescending to anyone who didn't know them, Gabriel could see how affectionate the gesture was.

Alec made a strangled noise in the back of his throat at the old nickname his friend has given him when he was 10. Tae, of course, guffawed.

"You're so adorable" she gushed.

Gabriel chuckled. "I think I picked the right ones for this" he said, bringing the three shadowhunters out of their moment. 

"Picked the right ones? What do you mean?"

"At first it was quite amusing to watch my brother's kiddies getting their asses whooped, but after a while it became boring and well, what can I say? I became really interested in the idea of having some children myself"

The statement made all of them freeze. 

"What did you do?" was all that Tae managed to ask, voice as steady as possible.

Gabriel waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "I simply gave you a few little gifts. The Demons have been a pain in the ass, lately, seeing as they don't give two flying fucks about boundaries and limits. You should really watch your surroundings more carefully" he gave Alec a look at the last part. 

"Little gifts? What in the seven hells is that supposed to mean?" Alec didn't know how he felt about Haruka making Game of Thrones reference in a moment like _this_.

"You feel normal _now_ , but you will feel a change in the next few day. Just wait and see. You won't be complaining later on. Your abilities will probably vary a lot, seeing as you all have very different natures" was all they got from Gabriel as he got up from his seat. "You might want to take that bag with you, when you leave" he gestured to a black duffle bag by the door. "Good luck" he winked, **fucking** _winked_ , and was gone, with the sound of wings fluttering.

_Cause tomorrow is another day_  
_When you feel like moving on_  
_Just stay strong_  
_Cause tomorrow is another day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited to find out what "gifts" Gabriel left them?  
> Any guesses on abilities you have, maybe even ideas?  
> What do you think happened to Robert?  
> You can also be happy, 'cause Magnus will finally make his appearance in the next chapter.
> 
> Song: Modestep - Another Day (don't own that either)


	5. Missing out the cracks in the pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is about to leave, and finally calls his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am so sorry for the long wait!  
> I just have a bad case of writer's block and I honestly tried to publish something sooner but I just couldn't.  
> I will try my best with the next chapter, no promises though.  
> I hope you enjoy this one <3

It was finally time for them to get a move on.

They had taken a week or so to work on their abilities before Gabriel flashed in.

Working on their abilities was maybe giving them too much credit.

The first two days after they met Gabriel, nothing happened. So Alec wasn't exactly prepared for the heart attack he had when he looked into the mirror on the third morning. It was already weird that he nearly hit his head on everything, because he was sure he shouldn't have a growth spurt like that anymore.

Needless to say, the physical changes were definitely _there_. Tae and Haru said something about him looking more angelic, whatever that meant. Since then he pretty much avoided mirrors though, while Tae seemed to permanently spend time in front of hers, trying to spot the differences with Haruka. She even grew an inch or two, though her 5'3 barely compared to Haruka's 5'9 or his, now, 6'2.

Needless to say, it was still hilarious and adorable to tease her about that.

The physical changes were only the beginning though. Alec could **feel** that something was different, something had changed, and drastically at that.

The first time Tae's powers manifested, she was on the phone with someone, and Alec had witnessed an utterly pissed Taeyeon for the first time. 

One second, the petite blonde was throwing her phone at the wall, and the next, all the light bulbs exploded, shrouding the room in darkness. Sparks were flying from her hands, shooting through the room, Alec having to move out of the way to avoid being hit.

"I always knew you had an electrifying personality, though I didn't know that it was in the literal sense" Haru had commented dryly from her spot behind the couch, once Tae managed to get it under control.

Haru's was way more subtle.  
Misora had complained that it was too cold in the living room, and just as Alec was about to close the windows, the oldest waved her hand, the gesture supposedly dismissive. 

It caused a gust of wind to sweep through the room, slamming the windows close with a loud bang that echoed through the apartment, a few glasses cracked with the sheer force.

For Alec, how else could it be, the experience wasn't so pleasant. It had happened when he was taking a walk outside, planning to get some coffee for himself and the girls.

* * *

_He barely made it across the street when pain shot through his head, nearly collapsing as he literally **felt** a million different things at the same time. He felt what everyone else around him felt and there were at least thirty people, if not more._

_He felt how pissed the people at the traffic light were, having to wait, how anxious they were to be on time. He felt it all. Anger, frustration, fear, annoyance, boredom, impatience and so, so much more._

_His head felt ready to explode, and he noticed liquid run out of his nose, wiping it away with his hands to see blood on his fingers. In that moment he was as grateful as ever for the glamour that kept him out of sight._

_Alec managed to maintain his balance, shakily making his way back into the apartment building and leaning against a wall as he tried to even out his breathing, concentrating. He focused on his heartbeat, the soft thuds comforting, and soon, everything was back to normal._

_The silence was heavenly, since it had felt like hundreds of voices were screaming at him at the same time. It wasn't like he heard thoughts, but more...echoes of emotions. He didn't really know how to explain it, when he went upstairs to tell Haruka and Taeyeon._

* * *

Apparently there's been some problems in Austin, Texas and the trio had been sent to check on it. 

Gabriel had given them the info via a text, and told them to meet him there at a motel when they were done. It was all pretty vague. 

Taeyeon threw her bag in the trunk next to Alec and Haru/Misora's. They'd already decided Haru and Tae switch as drivers as Alec didn't know how to drive and Misora was- well.

They still had a couple hours before they had to leave, so the trio sat on the balcony of their, now shared, apartment, enjoying that today was a warmer day, since it was December already, when Alec let out a sigh.

Immediately both girls turned to look at him, "What's wrong, babe ?" Tae asked, laying a hand on Alec's shoulder.

The male simply shook his head, though he gave her a weird look for the nickname. Not that it was surprising, seeing as it came from Tae. "I don't know."

"Does it have to do with a certain warlock?" Haru questioned, a look of worry on her face.

"I don't know, it just- I don't know-" Alec started, "I keep thinking, what if something goes wrong here and we- I- don't know about it. What if something goes wrong wherever we're going?" He frowned.

"If something goes wrong here, you know we can always ask Gabe. And if something goes wrong wherever we're going, you know Gabe will also be there. And us, we have each other, Alec. I don't know about you but I'll be damned if I let something happen to y'all."

Alec smiled, a weak, barely there smile but he smiled and that was enough for Tae to throw herself on her newfound best friend, Haru following her.  
Not even a second later they heard a squeal followed by a certain little toddler jumping in on the hug.

A couple of hours later, they were ready to leave.

Tae rolled up the sleeves of her flannel as she plopped down in the driver seat of their 1967 Mustang.

"Come on, slowpokes." She called out, waiting for her friends to get in. Eventually Alec got in the back, Haru calling shotgun with Misora on her lap.

With a turn of the switch, the car rumbled and on their way they went.

Alec found himself staring out of the window as the apartment building went out of sight, and so did the streets he knew, as they left New York. 

He shook his head, watching as Haru and Tae belted out the lyrics to a BTS song, his lips twitching.

The first day after staying with them, they literally began forcing all the pop culture knowledge into him, and apparently the Korean band was a big part of their lives, or so they said. 

To all of their surprise, he actually liked their music and slowly began to understand what they sung, with the girl's help.

They actually didn't need to help that much, seeing as Alec picked up a lot when Haruka spoke Japanese and Taeyeon Korean. Languages had always come easy to him, like French and Spanish in his childhood.

Back in Idris, there were people who spoke German, too, being situated between Germany and Switzerland, along with France.

He jumped slightly when his phone vibrated, signalling him of another text.

His heart twinged painfully when he remembered the call he'd given Izzy, just hours prior.

* * *

_Alec sat on his bed, his phone laid out in front of him.  
He started to reach for it before letting his hand fall back on his lap as he let out a sigh._

_"Fuck it, they need to know" he grabbed his phone, dialling Isabelle's number. He pressed the speaker button, sitting the phone back down._

_Not even a full ring later, she picked up the phone.  
"Alec?!" the voice of his sister echoed._

_"I-it's me" Alec replied, feeling his voice break._

_"Are you okay? I was so worried-" she was cut off by Alec._

_"I'm sorry, I should have left a note. I wasn't thinking straight. I- I need to tell you something, it's important."_

_Isabelle went silent for a second before replying.  
"Of course, I'll put you on speaker. Jace just came in._

_"Yeah." Alec took a deep breath in, feeling his lungs close up._

_"Alright, you're on speaker." Isabelle spoke._

_Alec sighed, "I have to leave, I'm not sure for how long. I-" he frowned, "I don't know if I'll ever come back. I just-"_

_"Alec.." Jace started, "you don't have to do this."_

_"You don't understand, I do. This isn't because of father. This is something I must do." Alec attempted to explain the best he could without saying too much.  
"I called to tell you my goodbyes.." Alec felt his eyes burn with tears he tried so hard to push back._

_On the other side, he could hear Isabelle sniffle.  
"Izzy.. I love you. You're the best sister I could have ever asked for. Truly. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. Please don't let anyone put you down, baby sis"_

_"I love you, Allie" Isabelle smiled sadly, calling Alec by the nickname he so very hated._

_"Jace, my parabatai. I love you, brother. So much. Take care of Izzy and the others while I'm not there, take care of yourself. You have a big heart, brother. Honestly."_

_"I love you, parabatai"_

_"Tell dad I forgive him and I love him. Tell mum I love her and that she shouldn't be too mad at Robert. Tell Clary that as annoying as she was, that she's really grown on me. And bloody Simon that he's a good guy, an idiot but a good guy and-"_

_Alec was cut off by Tae and Haru's screaming._

_"OI, ALEC GET DOWN HERE YOU FUCKING KNEE"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MISORA'S SLEEPING"_

_"I have to go" Alec sighed, "I'll call you as soon as I can, I promise. I'll keep you updated. And if I don't come back, please can you tell Magnus I said-"_

_"ALEC"_

_"IM COMING"_

_"Tell him I said I'm sorry and that I love him. I never stopped loving him. He'll always be in my heart, and I only hope I am the same for him.  
I love you both so much."_

_"I love you" Jace and Isabelle echoed before the phone went dead._

* * *

On the other side, Isabelle stared at her phone. "oh, Alec" she sighed.

Jace stood there, his eyes glossy, though, you had to really look to see.

Clary was dabbing her tears away with the napkin Simon handed her, while the latter had a frown on his face.

The worst of them was Magnus who stood in the very back of the room.  
'Oh, darling. What have you put yourself in?' He felt his heart clench at the though of his Alexander never coming back.  
'Did he...did he say he loves me?'

If only Magnus could let himself crumble to the ground and cry till his eyes rolled off his face and the back of his throat burned with alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you've got to say, anything you like or don't?  
> What do you think about their powers? They will be explained and explored more throughout the story.
> 
> THANKS @ BFF FOR HELPING ME


	6. Take the time to waste a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio in Paris. They deal with vampires, heartache, bad (drunk) decisions and hangovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that this chapter kind of escalated. But I like it.  
> Thanks to my lovely best friend who helped me with editing and especially the outfits and ideas. Where would I be without you?  
> Thanks to the people who've read and liked this so far! Your comments never fail to make my day.

Bodies littered the floor, the stench of blood heavy in the air.

As Alec stared down at the dead mundanes, he could still feel their fear, their pain, the feeling of helplessness lingering, causing his throat to tighten. 

The first nest of rogue vampires in Texas that he went to with Haru and Tae was nothing compared to this. At least that one had some people come out alive.

And no bodies that were ripped apart, guts and blood splattered _everywhere_.

He heard Tae gag behind him, feeling his own stomach churn. And that is saying something for trained shadowhunters who are used to the stench of demon ichor and blood.

"Can't wait to send those fuckers to purgatory" Haruka growled, playing with the handles of her swords strapped to her sides.

Alec tightened his grip on his own blade when he heard a malicious giggle to his left, his instinct kicking in as he ducked, watching the vampire jump over him.

"Les petits chasseurs sont venus jouer~" the voice was that of a female, but had a dark edginess to it. Probably edge to insanity. 

"Americans from the sound of it" a male voice echoed from the other side, a shadow hushing through the darkness. "Let's play, eh?" The heavily accented voice came from right behind Tae, who, with her new reflexes effortlessly kept up with the speed, flipping the rogue vampire over her shoulder. 

It was too dark to exactly see what happened, but a sickening crack erupted, followed by a screech from the male and before he knew what hit him, his heart was impaled.

"I sense around thirty more" Alec informed them, feeling the presence of many more vampires. "Tae, light this place up while Haru and I cover you" he ordered, readying his bow, notching an arrow. He knew the night vision rune would only get them so far. 

Tae quickly got to work, focusing on sending electricity through the old conduits and wires of the rundown building, while Haruka and Alec flanked her. 

Soon enough the place was lit up by light bulbs here and there, a grand chandelier hanging down from the tall ceiling.

The vampires barely spent any time voicing their disdain caused by the bright light, attacking from all sides. 

Haruka began slashing through the bodies with her dual swords, taking three down close to her, and another one that was getting too close to Alec. 

After recovering for a few seconds from using her powers, something they were all still getting used to, Taeyeon threw knife after knife, hitting her targets with deadly accuracy.

Alec was just about to shoot vampire number six when he feel himself be tackled off his vantage point, managing to ram his bow into the attacker's face and scrambled onto his feet again. 

He dodged a swipe, claws ripping the fabric of his sleeve as he jumped back to avoid another. However, he didn't see the goddamn chair behind him, tripping over it and in no time at all the vampire was on him, jaws snapping dangerously close to his face.

"It's been quite a while since I got to taste Shadowhunter blood" the vampire above Alec smirked at him. "Can't wait to-" he stopped staring down the shadowhunter beneath him with wide eyes.

Alec, who hadn't been able to reach his blade that had been knocked away, decided to improvise and ripped the chair's leg off, shoving it right into the vampire's heart. As soon as the enemy was nonexistent, he jumped to his feet.

Haruka and Tae gaped at their friend, momentarily forgetting about the fight going on. "Did you just fucking _rip_ that chair leg off? And then staked him with it!?" 

"Guess I did" Alec shrugged, picking up his blade and slicing through another body.

* * *

The trio had finished their business with the rogue vampires. 

Later that evening, they were all sat in their shared living room. They were in an apartment-like hotel room, each of them having their own room that connected to a living room and kitchen, and it offered a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower. Its lights were turned on, seeing as it was beginning to get dark. It had taken quite a while to get rid of the rogue vampires, something the Paris Institute was just too busy to bother with, apparently. Not that a lot of mundanes were killed by them or anything. The three had seen dozens of corpses, all in different states of decay. 

All of them instantly took a shower, getting rid of the blood and ashes that stuck to their skin and clothes. By then time Alec walked out of his room, dressed in pajama pants and a shirt, Haruka and Taeyeon were sitting on the living room floor in their own pajamas, furniture shoved aside to make room. 

Luckily Gabriel had agreed to take care of Misora for the day, like he did most of the time. They had taken care of a lot of things, in many different cities, things the other Institutes and their Shadowhunters were apparently too busy for. Rogue vampires, werewolves and even a warlock. Vampires in Tokyo who were dealing with mundane blood in masses that made Alec shudder. Gabriel told them it wouldn't be long until they caught the eye of Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. May that be a good or bad thing.

"Here" Haruka threw a blanket at Alec when he sat down across from her, back leaning against one of the couches. She accepted the bottle of liqueur Tae held out to her, taking a gulp. "One of these days?" 

Alec was hesitant to take the bottle from his friend at first, but ended up doing it anyways after a few seconds. He expected it to taste bad, like most alcohol did to him, but it wasn't that bad, to his surprise. His throat tingled with warmth as he coughed once, passing the bottle back to Tae. 

Tae hummed in response, eyes wandering over to the balcony doors. "We're in the city of love and now we are all mopey" 

It was silent for quite a while, only them passing the bottle of whiskey around, sitting in a circle on the floor.

"I miss him..." Alec started, giving the bottle to Haru who took another gulp. "I miss Magnus. So fucking much. I know I shouldn't"

Haruka sighed. "It's normal to miss the person you love"

"Even if the relationship was as unhealthy as ours?"

"Unhealthy?" Tae raised an eyebrow, almost dropping the bottle by accident when Haruka held it out to her.

"Yes. I mean, who slut-shames their boyfriend? Who acts like a biphobic asshole? Also yes, I looked it up at Urban Dictionary" Haruka snorted at that, Tae giggling. "Magnus didn't trust me. Not really, at least. He pressured me into coming out, and I don't-" Alec paused for a second, breathing in deeply. "He was probably right doing so, but still- We just weren't good for each other, I guess. But I miss him so much it hurts and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving him. And I don't even think I want to"

"That's love. It just fucks with you like that. Rips out your heart and then messily stuffs it back in" Haruka drawled, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. "I miss so many people. My kaa-san and-" her throat closed up, stopping the words flowing out of her mouth.

"My dad may still be there, but it honestly feels like I've lost him. I don't even want to get started on all of this shit" Alec scowled at nothing, gaze turning blank.

Tae took a big gulp of the liqueur, having flashbacks of her dad. "I miss my appa." Taeyeon frowned. "It's weird but in a way I miss my eomma even though I never got to know her" Tae whispered, "Love is shit, we don't need it. Why can't humans just live in small cocoons with food and puppies till they die." she took another swig before passing the bottle again.

Alec snorted loudly. "But wouldn't you need love to take care of the puppies? Like, if anyone deserves love, it's puppies" he argued, glaring at Tae when he saw she passed him an empty bottle.

Haruka cackled when she saw Alec's face, and her parabatai's reaction. "Tae, stop looking so philosophical. Puppies need love, so we need love, so we can give it to them. Alec, take a chill pill, because Haru-chan has more of that heavenly stuff-" she huffed as she stumbled over the carpet as she made her way over to the fridge to get another bottle. The response to that was Tae giggling obnoxiously and Alec smirking. "You know-" the oldest started, dropping back onto her pillow on the floor. "You're really hot when you smirk. No homo"

"That doesn't even make sense, but okay-" Alec was cut off by Tae yelling.

"ALEC GOT A COMPLIMENT AND HE DIDN'T DENY IT OR BLUSH" the petite blonde looked proud, as if she had just found Atlantis. "Admit it boi, you know you're hot and all the boys want you"

Alec threw a pillow at her as answer. "Stop saying I'm hot. I'm ugly and all the boys are either straight or play in another league"

That caused an argument that lasted around half an hour, with Haruka trying to snap a picture of Alec so she could make him a Tinder profile. Or Grindr.

Now they were all laying on the floor, panting, the furniture of the room rearranged. 

"Let's go to the Eiffel Tower!" Tae piped up, all excited once more. Seeing her friend's looks, she pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh come on, has either been on it once?"

"Yeah...with Magnus" Alec sulked, hanging his head.

Haruka groaned next to him. "No, you know what? You're gonna stop being such a Tamaki and get your ass up. We're gonna have some fun" ( **A/N: IF YOU GET THIS REFERENCE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER** )

"YES" Taeyeon cheered, throwing them their coats and shoes, not caring that they were all wearing pajamas. "Let's go!" she didn't wait for her friend and parabatai, grabbing the bottle of liqueur on her way out.

"Wait!"

* * *

"Kill me" Alec groaned into the couch, wincing at the light that shone right into his face. As he moved to sit up, the room spun. Luckily, the headache wasn't as bad as expected.

Tae didn't seem so lucky, seeing as she clumsily scrambled up from her place, tripping over Haruka as she ran into the bathroom. 

"I want to die" Haruka stumbled over to the kitchen, to prepare some coffee. "Oh god. This place is a mess. What did we do?"

"No idea. I can't even remember what we did last night. And my wrist-What the fuck?!"

Haru was startled by Alec's yell, followed by a shriek from the bathroom. She walked over to Alec, staring at his wrist in shock, before hastily pulling her sleeve up, the color draining from her face. "This has to be on Tae"

The two stared at the bathroom doorway, Tae standing there, hand rubbing her collarbone. "It wasn't me!" 

"Actually it was" 

All of them jumped, whirling around to face Gabriel, who was sitting on a couch, little Misora in his lap. "I had quite a lot of fun watching you guys" 

"So Tae is responsible for us having 'Geihaja' tattooed. Lovely. I knew we shouldn't have watched Frozen that often"

"I can't walk around with a tattoo that literally says 'let it gay'!" Alec stared in horror at the ink on his wrist.

"Calm down, Giant Jack. It's in Korean anyways, barely anyone will be able to read it" Gabriel suddenly smirked, and Alec instantly felt uneasy. "Let me tell you the tale of what the Idiot Trio did last night"

* * *

~ flashback whoosh noises ~

_Taeyeon, Alec and Haru walked into a club, each dressed mighty fine. They sat at the bar, ordering a round of shots on Gabriel's tab, who just snorted, saying that it didn't matter anyways._

_5 rounds later, Tae was getting tipsy as her friends were still mostly sober. 5 more rounds and 3 glasses of whiskey later, Taeyeon was wasted, Alec was gone, while Haru remained grounded though she was getting there.  
_

_The club they were at had stripper poles and coincidentally two were empty at that moment._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?" Tae turned to Alexander who nodded furiously._

_Haruka on the other side laid her forehead on her palm, ordering another glass of whiskey knowing that whatever those two got into she'd need it. Alec certainly would never do anything like this if he was sober, but he wasn't right now, and well, Tae always had a negative effect on people, at least in that way. Her parabatai just loved getting into trouble._

_They attempted to be slick and sneaky about it. It was insanely obvious by the way Tae struggled to walk in her heels while Alec kept bumping into people. Finally they got to the poles and the second they got on, they heard cheering. Quickly, a group gathered surrounding the stage with the poles. Surprisingly (not) Taeyeon felt natural working with the pole. She let her hair down and threw her jacket off, grabbing the pole with both hands and getting low, throwing a wink at the people._

_Haru, still sat in her seat, pretend that she didn't know who they were as she sipped her drink._

_On the other side of the room, Tae was spinning mid-air as she held on the pole. Alec was gathering his own party, ripping his shirt off and starting to dry hump the pole-_

* * *

"No. No. No no no no no." Alec's voice cut the story short. "Absolutely not. Heard enough" His face was flaming by that point.

"What" Tae whined. "Alec, c'mon-"

"No." Alec hissed, crossing his arms. "That's final"

"Ugh, fine. You baby." Gabriel rolled his eyes, "I have video footage anyways" he whispered to Tae, causing Haruka to choke on her water and Alec to glare. "Careful, Alexander. Your bitch face is showing again. Anyways, back to the story."

* * *

_-That was when security came in, grabbed Tae and Alec, and threw them out. Haruka following shortly after trying to fight the security guards, actually knocking one of them out by accident.  
The trio spent 20 minutes wandering the streets, sobering up only to buy vodka._

_"WOOOHOOO" Alec screamed, sprinting towards Pont Alexandre, Taeyeon and Haruka sprinting after him. The male ran through the bridge, doing front flips and cartwheels and ended his parkour by doing a backflip at the last wall. Obviously they were still drunk as Alec and Haru agreed to get a tattoo when Tae suggested it._

_The small female screeched all the way to the closest tattoo parlour who agreed to do their tats and even let them drink while getting them so the pain isn't as bad. Alec had gotten his on his wrist, Haru's on her forearm and Taeyeon's was on her collarbone. It was Korean and it said. Wait for it._

_..._

_Let it gay._

_And no, no that was not a misspelled, failed tattoo. Oh, no no. That was exactly what Taeyeon told the tattoo artist who luckily understood Korean. Well, to her luck at least. After that, Haruka called an Uber to pick them up and take them to the hotel. By the time they got there, it was around half-past eleven._

_The trio had sobered up during the ride, and on their walk back to their room they overheard some people talking about a ball. Tae being Tae wanted to go to the ball._

_Once they got into the elevator, Haru spoke up. "Let it out, you know you want to."_

_"It's just that I really want to go- AAH FUCK YOU GABRIEL" the female screeched, the archangel flashing in front of her. Tae felt Alec and Haruka hit her arm, seeing as Misora was on Gabriel's back. "Sorry for cursing"_

_"About that ball" he smirked, "follow me" Gabe turned once the door opened and started walking with the three idiots following after him._

_"Gabe-"_

_"Shh"_

_Taeyeon huffed, "only you would do this" The second they walked into their room, Taeyeon squealed._

_There in their living room was a clothing rack with three beautiful dresses and a suit hung up. There was a smaller dress, assuming it was for Misora. It was blue and white. The top part was blue and the skirt was white._

_The other two dresses were breathtaking._

_One was a beautiful green. It was so detailed. There was green lace-like detail scattered across the chest. The dress went down to the ground, it would hug the body perfectly. Then on top of that, there was a connected skirt that layered on top of the dress._

_The other dress was the complete opposite. It was a soft pink, it was off the shoulder with a heart cut at the chest. The sleeves of the dress started under the shoulder and went on the the elbows as it puffed out gracefully. The dress itself went past the ground like a train. For the most part it was plain pink velvet, then at the tips it had detail that swam up ever so gracefully. At the chest, there was a piece that looked like a cross._

_Taeyeon felt her heart skip a beat when she laid her eyes on the pink dress. It was like it was meant to be, she fell in love with it._

_Haru on the other hand found that the green dress was almost speaking to her. There was a small table beside the rack that held a bunch of accessories, clutches, perfumes, shoes and...masks ?_

_Alec stared at the dresses, smiling when Misora hugged the small dress to her body. He noticed Gabriel staring at him with a smirk, instantly dreading what was about to happen.  
"No" was all he said, taking a step back._

_"Don't be such a debby downer, sasquatch. At least take a look" Gabriel gestured to the pile next to Haruka, who was still busy admiring the beauty of her dress._

_Alec grumbled, but complied. He saw an elegant pair of leather boots that looked more expensive than all the clothes he owned together. He had no idea what the hell Givenchy was. The suit was all black, along with the shirt underneath, the bow tie being black too, though it had barely noticable silver details. Alec picked up the mask, which was black too. It had small twirls on it, decorated with swirls of cerulean._

_"That will totally make your eyes pop" Haruka commented, peering over his shoulder. "So, it's a masquerade ball?"_

_Gabriel nodded. "Yup, so get your asses up from the floor and get ready"_

_Alec stared at the girls who were looking up at him with big eyes, pleading. "Ugh, fine. We'll go. Just stop staring at me like that" he picked up his outfit, about to walk to his room when Misora tugged at his hand._

_"Help me?" she held her dress, along with her shoes, almost falling back onto her rump since she got up so fast._

_Haruka giggled. "Well, Alec. Looks like you're number one now. She usually asks me to help her dress"_

_Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled down at Misora, "C'mon, Sora-chan"_

_"Sure you can do it?" Gabriel teased, grinning at the duo._

_"I have a little sister, who do you think helped her when she was younger?" was all he said before closing his door._

_Taeyeon sped off to her room, carrying her stuff with her. While Haruka did the same._

_"Good job, Gabe." He smiled, patting himself on the back and laid a note on the coffee table before flashing off._

_Alec let Misora watch TV while he showered. He tried to be as quick as possible, washing his hair and all. He walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Come on, Mimi. It's your turn."_

_The small girl hopped off the bed, running into the bathroom. Two minutes later he heard her call out to him. "I'm ready" the little munchkin waited for Alec in the shower, so he could help her._

_"Coming" Alec called out, switching his towel for boxer shorts. He then walked into the bathroom and washed her hair._

_Soon after Misora was all cleaned up and wrapped up in a fluffy bath robe. sitting on the bed as Alec did her hair. He braided her bangs back since they had grown out, pinning them back with pretty hair clips. She then proceeded to watch cartoons while Alec got ready, munching on some baguette that was left over from lunch._

_"Aren't you tired, Hime?"_

_Misora giggled at the nickname, shaking her head. "Uncle Gabe made me take a nap"_

_Alec smiled, ruffling her hair, before going back to style his hair, not being entirely successful, seeing as he rarely ever did so before. He used a bit of moose to fix his hair, brushing it back and making sure every hair is in place before moving on to slipping his suit on. Once his bow tie was in place, he helped Misora get into her dress without messing her hair up._

_Misora insisted on carrying the miniature purse for her single, also miniature, tub of lipgloss, that Gabriel had given her._

_Alec just chuckled, put on his boots and his mask on before helping Misora with her own._

_Taeyeon took a quick shower, before doing her makeup. She used a soft brown on her eyes, and a pair of excellent quality false lashes. Her lipstick was a beautiful blackberry shade. Next, she moved on to her hair. She curled it, then prepped her hair with moose before twisting it to make an elegant messy bun-like hairstyle. Taeyeon's dress hugged her curves. She had her rose gold choker around her neck and her hand piece on. She was grateful that she took care of her nails even with hunting, which now were a nude pink._

_Lastly, she put her silver mask on, slipped her pumps on and walked out to the living room._

_Haruka was already waiting on one of the couches, always quick to get ready._

_She had used a soft nude shimmer on her eyelid, and put on false lashes. She had a liquid lipstick, in Wicked, a gorgeous deep red, almost darker than crimson. Haruka had grabbed a section on the side and French braided it while grabbing sections from the other side so it would all come to one side. She stopped braiding once she got to a good place and tied it off. The oldest had also used Taeyeon's advice to wrap the tied hair with a small section of hair just to make it look cooler, securing it with bobby pins that were the closest colour to her natural hair so it'd be more discreet._

_Her mask was silver and dotted with little sparkling gems, the light color bringing out her dark hazel eyes._

_Haru and Tae looked up when the door to Alec's room opened._

_"Oh my gosh" Taeyeon squealed, already snapping a dozen pictures of Alec and Misora. The little warlock had her bangs braided and pinned back, her hair naturally wavy. The dress fit perfectly, the white tulle skirt puffy, yet dainty. She sat on Alec's arms, her arms around his neck. Her small feet poked out from under the dress, adorning cream-colored flats with a bow on them. Her mask was baby blue, one of Misora's favorite colors and covered in dozens of gems._

_Haruka smiled at Alec and Misora. "Damn, Xander. I always knew you were handsome, but this is ridiculous" she poked his hair, which was styled back. "In all of our years of friendship, I've never seen your hair like this. This trip is doing wonders"_

_Tae snapped a picture of them together. "Oh my god, you look like a married couple with a child" she cackled with glee, already thinking about the Christmas cards she'd make._

_"Tae, can you not? We have to go" Alec waved the note Gabriel had left in the air. "In front of the hotel, it is"_

_They all went down to the lobby, out of the hotel, and found themselves gawking at Gabriel, who was leaning against a limo._

_Oh, take the time to waste a moment_

_Oh, facing where the lines are broken_

_Oh, name your price to all this living_

_Oh, never ask to be forgiven_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was quite the long chapter, longer than anything I write, usually.  
> Next chapter will have more "action" in it, and probably more of Magnus and the NY shadowhunters!


	7. I kissed a girl and I (didn't) like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Magnus' view on this whole thing, along with more stuff of the Idiot Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a bit disappointed that I got no comments, but I guess that happens, maybe it's my writing or something else.  
> Still thanks to all the people who read and leave kudos and bookmarks.

_Taeyeon got out of the car, fixing her dress as she waited for the rest to get out. The valet driver took their car and so the 5 of them stood there. "I'm thinking we have a badass movie entrance"_

_"We don't have a say in this do we?" Alec rolled his eyes, already having an internal meltdown at the thought of hundreds of eyes on him, judgingly, critical. He really wasn't a person for attention upon himself. That was usually Jace, Izzy or Magnus. Not him._

_"Do we ever?" Haruka chuckled, long since used to the antics of her parabatai._

_The trio made it in within a few minutes and continued towards where the music was coming from._

_"Time to shine" Taeyeon whispered._

_The doors were opened by the personal, and it was like Mother Nature was nice and made soft wind blow their hair back gently. The inside of the place was grand, to say the least. It was almost like a balcony with two sets of stairs leading down on each side. And then a giant floor laid out with grand windows and balconies. Alec made his way to the left of the balcony, and then Haru followed, strutting in like it was nobody's business to the right._

_And then Tae, after taking a small breather, stepped out and strutted her way to the middle. It felt good to see everyone gaping at the new guests. Taeyeon and Haruka went down the right stairs, each being gracefully beautiful in different ways. The two women basically floated down, for once they didn't trip over their own feet._  
_Gabriel, Alec and Misora took the left._

_Alec, for once in his life, didn't make an idiot out of himself. Graceful had never been his thing, outside of a fight. He kept his eyes from the crowd downstairs, rather concentrating on not tripping down the stairs. Once that task was managed, he met up with Tae and Haru._

_"Was that entrance epic enough for you?" Haruka asked her parabatai, raising an elegant eyebrow._

_The grand ballroom was decorated with gorgeous flowers and the cobalt curtains looked lovely next to all the white and gold and silver, many chandeliers hanging down from the tall ceiling._

_"Okay so, I have no idea what we're supposed to do now" Alec never felt so out of place before. He was getting used to parties, because of his siblings, his friends and Magnus, but a masquerade ball was something entirely different. He could see that these people were probably the richest of the rich, and for most that meant arrogant assholes. He was slightly surprised by the number of downworlders, but even more when he saw the shadowhunters, blending in pretty well, some had their runes glamoured, others not._

_"Just have fun, Alec" that was all that Tae said as she hurried off into the crowd, dragging Haruka with her. "I-" he was about to say something to Gabriel, but he too, had disappeared. "I literally hate all of you so much"_

* * *

_Alec and Haruka had made it home with the help of Gabriel who then left as quick as he arrived. The pair sat by the window sharing a bottle of Vodka that was left from before._

_"Hey, Alec?" Slurred the drunken female, the now empty bottle falling from her grasp, and rolling out of the window._

_"Huh?" Replied the wasted male, messily running a hand through his hair, making it look shaggy and messy._

_"Do you want to kiss?"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I don't know" Haru shrugged, "for fun, bro" Haruka was that person that turned into a basic surfer dude bro man when she got to a certain point of drunk. She tended to do a lot of random things, for "fun". But she was nowhere near as worse as the other chick._

_"Yeah, why not" the raven haired man slowly mushed his lips against Haruka's. At this point of a movie begins their love adventure. The point where friends realise they love each other for more. And... That didn't happen._

_The second their lips connected, they parted with the pair spitting out the taste of their best friend out of their mouth._

_"Nope- just- never again" Alec heaved, leaning back against the wall. "Too gay for this. No thanks"_

_You'd think by their reactions it'd be more than a measly kiss but hey, what's it to you._

_"That was disgusting, nothing against you, bro. But you're my bestest best friend and I just don't like you like that and it's just super wrong, even worse, cuz' you're gay and all and I'm rambling" the older girl stopped talking after that, getting up to search for water, or chewing gum, or tic tacs, or anything like that._

_"Didn't- didn't we have, like, a third friend, possibly?" Alec spoke up, breaking the silence after a few minutes._

_"I don't think so" was Haruka's answer, accompanied by a shrug as she rumaged through her bag, cheering when she found tic tacs._

_"Are you sure?" Alec felt a nagging feeling, like he forgot something that was important._

_"Certain."_

_"Oh, well" Alec shrugged it off as nothing, going back to viewing the city, eyes dropping every few seconds as they became heavy._

_(flashback is over here)_

* * *

In all honesty, Alec wanted an award that he didn't faint after everything Gabriel told them. He couldn't believe that they did all those thing, but sadly the memories were already returning, along with the killer headache, so yeah. He'd just have to deal with that. 

He thanked the angel Gabriel wasn't there when he and Haruka kissed. It was already weird and awkward enough without him and Taeyeon laughing their asses off about it. The uneasy look he shared with Haruka told him she remembered that moment, too. 

As if her being his first kiss wasn't weird enough. It was barely a kiss, missing each other's mouths, only a peck that lasted a nano second. Both found it weird, for different reasons. The memory was still clear in his mind.

It had been on his birthday, and the older shadowhunter had even disobeyed her father to see him. They had many different spots around New York, kind of like hideouts. They spent his 13th birthday at a lake, having a small picnic, and before either knew they had kissed. He was glad that their friendship didn't change at all. In fact, it only got stronger, and in a way it helped him realize that he _really_ wasn't into girls.

That's why, when Magnus had asked if he'd never been kissed before, he'd said, 'not a real one'. It would've been way too awkward to explain.

Once again, Alec wanted to curse himself. He kept thinking of the warlock. Every single day, every hour. It was mostly random things that would pop up into his head. Like, 'would Magnus like this?', or 'would he agree to this?' and then he'd have to remind himself that all of that was gone. He was sick of it, to be honest. Did Magnus even think of him anymore at all? Had he already moved on?

"You know..:" Gabriel's voice brought Alec back to reality. "Those shadowhunters saw you yesterday. What if they report seeing you and the girls? Ready to face the shadowsquad yet?"

While Alec rolled his eyes at the nickname, he really appreciated that Gabriel didn't give a damn about the shadowhunters finding and annoying him, but worried about him, and if he was ready to see his family and friends again. "I don't know, really. I want to. I miss them all so much, but-"

"You worry that they're pissed at you. That they don't want you to come back, or that things won't be the same" the archangel concluded, earning himself a nod from the young hunter. "I spent the morning laughing my ass off, watching your parabatai whine about how he missed you until your sister kicked his ass. She's really fierce"

That made Alec let out a laugh. "Yeah, that really sounds like them"

"I can tell you that much, they miss you and they want you back. I can't promise that things will be the way they were before, because things changed. **You** changed. It may have only been a few weeks, but a lot of shit happened, didn't it? Also, you're the empath here. If you actually bothered and trained, you'd probably be able to make a whole room cry, just thinking about it. It may seem like an annoying power, like a burden, but it's not" 

"But, as soon as I start opening up to the things around me, I get overwhelmed. I already wasn't good with emotions before, but now?" the blue-eyed shadowhunter rested his cheek on his palm, shoulders dropping.

Gabriel sighed, looking exhasperated. "Honestly, since when am I a motivational coach? So what, you'll be overwhelmed at first, but you'll sit your ass down and work through it. You'll get used to it, and it'll become a part of you. And once that happens, you'll have powers you didn't even dare to imagine. You should like, really, look it up. Maybe there's Youtube tutorials on it" 

Alec snorted. "I guess I can only try, right? Or you'll annoy me to death"

"Exactly" Gabriel grinned at him. "You should really take the next plane away from Paris, by the way, those shadowhunters will track you down in no time, as you might know" he advised, grabbing his discarded jacket from the couch. "Also, don't doubt your people. I know for a fact that you've been the only thing on the warlock's mind"

"What-" Alec was cut off by the sound of wings fluttering and the archangel disappearing. "That little shit" he cursed, though a smile graced his lips. If Gabriel was serious and not fucking with him, maybe there was still hope left. "Haruka, Tae! Book us a ticket out of here, we have to be gone in the next two hours!" he called out to the girls, walking to his room so he could wake Misora and get her and himself ready.

* * *

The sky was pitch black, not a single star in sight, all of them hidden by big, dark clouds. The quiet pitter-patter of the rain the only sound in the room, save for the ticking clock in the corner. Two small lamps were the only source of light, a bare minimum, that didn't do much to light the room up.

Magnus clenched his beloved's sweater in his hands, fluttering his eyes shut as he let his mind and heart merge with his magic creating a tightening in his chest. And so with that, he concentrated on Alexander.

He was so close. Too close, because he felt something pushing against his chest. He could only push back for so long before he collapsed, thankfully on his sofa. The man let out a scream of frustration, flinging the sweater across the room and in the midst of anger, kicked his coffee table. Magnus groaned in pain, muttering swears under his breath.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, proceeding to grab his whiskey glass and taking a sip. For no apparent reason, he found himself laughing. At his state? At his life? All of the above?

The warlock made his way to his balcony, leaning against the railing.

"Oh, Alexander. What have you done to me?" He whispered into the night, staring at the flashing lights of the city. It'd be lie to say he wasn't upset anymore, but all he really felt was his undeniable love for a man that made him go crazy. "I miss you" Magnus muttered, a soft smile delicately gracing his face.

It felt out of place on his lips, but as much as thinking of Alec hurt, it also made him happy. How could it not? Despite everything that had occurred between them, every bad thing, there were so many good things and memories that made up for them. 

Sadly, Magnus only saw that now. After thinking rationally about everything. He hadn't done that, in the beginning. He had acted too quickly, too harsh. 

The thought that his Alexander could still be here, by his side, with his family, if maybe Magnus hadn't been such a fool to let him go, made him feel sick to the core. It hadn't been so much letting him go, but rather telling him to fuck off and not come back.

And he'd done that, didn't he? When Alec's siblings turned up at his door, he hadn't even bothered to let them in, until they mentioned his former lover. Former, he'd reminded himself. 

Since then, he'd taken to try and track Alec on a daily basis, always with the same result. It was honestly one of the most frustrating things Magnus ever experienced in his long life. Something, or rather someone powerful had to be at fault. The only glimpse he ever got was a bright light, almost painful to look at, yet too fascinating to look away.

The call Alexander has given Isabelle weeks ago was such an utter relief, like a weight lifting off his chest, and he was finally able to breathe easier. 

The moment when Jace felt Alec slip through his parabatai bond was still as clear as day, the dread and horror and fear and so much more still prominent, still within grasp. 

So hearing Alec's voice over the phone, albeit interrupted by loud yelling, was more than a relief. Hearing Alec say he still loved him, Magnus, made it so bittersweet. He wanted to say something, say it back, but he was frozen, and it wouldn't have been appropriate anyways.

Days passed as quickly, as they didn't. Something Magnus thought he'd grown accustomed to in the past centuries, but apparently, Alec was the exception, as usually.

A meow brought him out of his wandering thoughts, and he picked the tiny cat up from the floor, cuddling him close, feeling himself calming down a little at the purring noises the Chairman made. "Hungry?" 

His answer was a small, quiet meow and the male cat snuggling into his arms. Magnus went back inside, closing the balcony doors, preventing any more cold air from getting inside his home.

"Is that a no?" Magnus chuckled quietly, letting the Chairman hop down to the floor when he squirmed in his hold, curiously watching him as he scampered over to the discarded sweater on the floor. "Ah, I see. Bad case of missing Alec. We're in the same boat then" 

Magnus picked both the sweater and the Chairman up, making his way to his bedroom. The warlock would be lying if he said he didn't hold onto the sweater as he tried to fall asleep, a certain blue-eyed boy on his mind.

* * *

Taeyeon clenched her ticket in her hand, her other hand being held by Haruka with Alec on the other side in a similar state.

One might be asking themselves, how does Haruka hold her ticket if she's dragging her parabatai along, while carrying Misora with the other arm. Never doubt Haruka. The Haruka that's holding her ticket in her mouth, ignoring the strange looks she got. Somehow, she also managed to half-drag Alec along too, by his sleeve, when he stopped.

You had to give it to her, she made it on time while dragging two bodies and a toddler along. Yes, that sounded like she was dragging lifeless body sacks around but the state that Tae and Alec were in made it feel like she was.

Once they made it in the plane and got seated, Haruka let out a huff. "This is the last time I take you on a plane" she rolled her eyes, getting comfortable.

Taeyeon on the other hand held on to Alec's arm, holding his hand in a vice grip, him doing the same. Though Alec at least tried to stay calm.

"It's not my fault I was never in a plane before. So far, I've only travelled by portal, so excuse me if I'm nervous as fuck" 

"Okay, now I know you've spent too much time with us, before you barely ever cursed" Haruka snorted as she adjusted the sleeping Misora on her chest.

"Please fasten your seatbelt, we're taking off in 5 minutes.." 

The rest went by like a blur to the terrified pair. They held on to each other the entire time, Tae muttering, 'we're going to die' repeatedly.

"Please stay calm, we're experiencing a bit of turbulence."

"I can't breathe" Taeyeon squeezed her way to the bathroom, locking the door and backing up against the wall. She heaved, leaning over the toilets and proceeding to throw up anything she might have had that day. After washing her face and mouth, she walked out of the bathroom, making her way back to her seat and back to holding on to Alexander, who patted her back calmingly.

Everything was going by a little better, the turbulence passed. Or so they though. They hit another one unexpectedly.

Taeyeon gasped to herself, clearing her throat and leaning over to Haruka. "Walk behind me to the bathroom"

"Why?" the older female asked, pulling her earphones out, turning to her parabatai.

"Uh- i might have pissed myself on that one-"

Haruka gave her a blank stare, before groaning as she got up and passed Misora to Alec, who gave them a confused look. "Don't ask, please. It's for your own good if you don't know" 

Alec stared after them, before turning to look at Misora who was now awake and smiling brightly at him. "Why is the little princess so happy, huh?" He poked her sides gently, grinning when she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter more!  
> Thanks again to my best friend who keeps supporting me on this!  
> I love you and everyone else who supports me on this.  
> !!!Please throw any thoughts or ideas or wishes you have for this fanfic at me!!!


	8. Wir werden sehen (We'll see)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding in plain sight, might be a smart thing to do at this point, with the possibility that a lot of attention is on our favorite trio plus little Misora. The trio also notices that things aren't as calm as it might seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I am really sorry for the super long wait.  
> I just really didn't feel up to writing these past weeks, and I honestly have no idea how a month passed so fast.  
> It sucks that it took this long for me to update, but eh, can't change it.  
> I really do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more fast.  
> Credits to my friend who helped, and also loves embarrassing me. Not the good kind of embarrassment this time.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to head to a city this close to Idris?" Tae found herself asking, as she grabbed her luggage from the trunk of the taxi, staring up at the building they'd stay at.

They arrived in Germany a few hours ago, in a city called Düsseldorf, something the girls struggled to pronounce, and Gabriel, who'd initially been surprised at their choice of location, told them the address of the apartment he had there.

The tall building was located at the inner harbour of Duisburg, just as weird to pronounce, according to Taeyeon.

The area seemed pretty wealthy and Alec didn't even want to know what an apartment like Gabriel's costs. Most apartment buildings seemed to be brand-new and theirs has four floors, from the look of it.

"Sometimes, hiding in plain sight is the best thing to do. And there are still hundreds of miles between this place and Idris" Alec answered her, grabbing his own luggage, along with Haru's and the rest, making his way inside.

He rolled his eyes when Tae hasted into the elevator after Haruka, who was carrying Misora, cackling when the doors closed. He hoisted the duffle bag higher up his shoulder with a sigh, making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Alec played with his keys, passing by the coffee shop and a couple other stores. He then took a right, followed by another, towards the apartment building.

The dark-haired male hummed to himself as he buzzed himself in, chuckling when he saw the elevator had yet to be fixed and took a right towards the stairs preparing himself for his daily workout-like routine. He passed by the first, second and third floor then finally getting to the fourth and final floor, making his way to the 69th apartment room and unlocked the big black door with his keys.

As soon as he walked in, he was faced with the living room which consisted of a long black sofa, an off-white smaller sofa and a coffee table along with their TV and the dark green double bookcase that held their collections of movies, books, video games and small potted plants scattered randomly between the collections. There was a huge row of windows and double doors that led to the big balcony, with a hammock and whirlpool.

He heard chatter coming from the next room, the kitchen, and decided to head there. There was Taeyeon carrying Misora as Haruka was boiling milk in a pot. Taeyeon kissed the giggling toddler's cheek as they headed to the tall male, after he placed the grocery bags he'd be carrying on the counter.

She turned around, opening a cabinet to grab their cocoa power and sugar, setting it down on the dining table. Then proceeded to open another cabinet, bringing out four mugs and setting it beside the other items.

Their kitchen was black and silver for the most part with a dark, wooden dining table, black chairs, off-white walls, dark marble countertops and white cabinets. The room also had a small black couch and glass doors that led to the balcony.

Alec turned on cartoons for Misora before heading to his room to change to something more comfortable.

His room was wood mostly. When he pointed it out on the first day, how else could it be, Tae and Haru proceeded to make a shitload of perverted jokes about it. His walls were white, with a wooden ceiling and floors, the ceiling also having a window, right above his bed which was, admittedly just a mattress on the floor with lots of pillows.

The walls had drawings and paintings from Misora on them, along with pictures he and Haruka had taken. To get to his room, you had to climb up a ladder, so it was like an attic room, that he could close with a hatch.

The girl's bedrooms were downstairs, Misora sleeping in Haruka's room, though she often stayed with Alec.

Tae's room was different, obviously. Three of her walls were grey while one was white but you could barely tell with everything she had hung up. Her bed was pushed to the side of the room, she had a 'sleep' light up sign on the head of the bed while on the side she had Polaroid pictures hung up. She also had a giant bookshelf, though the plants in it took up more space than books.

Haruka's room on the other hand was blue. Quite literally. Her walls were a soft blue colour which contrasted against her white bed and wardrobe. She had her camera's stashed on a white-blue cabinet by her wardrobe, bookshelves covering a wall, along with pictures she'd taken.

Alec changed into a pair of sweatpants and a black shirt, before making his way down the ladder, groaning as he slipped on the last step, hitting his shin on it.

He flipped Haruka off for laughing, heading to the kitchen to grab himself some water before he started.

* * *

"Okay, Alec. You can do this. Not a shield, but a filter. Good things in, bad things out" Alec was sitting outside on a pillow, glad that the balcony was shielding him from anyone's sight, and also blocking most of the remaining sunlight. He had been sitting out there for hours, reading book after book and looking at dozens of websites. While they weren't as helpful as he would've hoped, he knew that there weren't actually empaths like him, who showed such a control over other people's emotions or actions.

For him, it was hard to control his own, not letting other people's emotions and feelings become his, or mix them up with his own.

"Why don't you imagine it like a membrane? Let in the good things and pushes away all the trash you don't need" Haruka piped up from across of him, and Alec sent her a smile. In the end, her advice actually helped and he found himself not affected by either Haruka or Taeyeon's emotions.

"Have you ever tried controlling someone? Like, their feelings and stuff?" Alec shook his head in answer. "Well, why don't you try on Tae or me?"

The raven-haired male was unsure, but eventually agreed.

* * *

And as always, well, most of the time at least, Alec was right. It _was_ a bad idea. Initially it had worked pretty well, until Alec went too far and accidentally triggered Taeyeon's powers. The light bulbs were replaceable, though the same couldn't be said for some of Tae's hair. Haru's flannel had also suffered some damage.

"Okay, ignoring that you ruined my hair-, more like made me ruin my hair, that was awesome! You manged to get me riled up and make me use my powers! I'd even call you badass if I wasn't slightly upset about the hair" 

Haruka rolled her eyes at her parabatai. The move seemed well practiced, because it was. Although this time the eldest smiled while doing so. "Well, you are right. Think about everything you could do with this" 

Alec blushed slightly under the praise, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's not exactly like it was planned or something"

"Still, if you keep up the training, I'm sure it'll be easier. Just like I figured out on my own that I didn't control the air, but the water molecules in the air. Remember, I dumped a ton of water on myself before I even got the hang of it _slightly_ "

Tae giggled, nodding her head. "Haru is right. I still manage to fry myself, even without your help. We've still got a long way to go, bit we get better every day, Alec. You didn't accidentally make Haruka cry over a movie again-" -insert Haru glaring- "You didn't make me sob my eyes out over Bob, the dead plant-" Yes, she kept that thing around. "And you didn't have mood swings in days"

"Thanks, Tae, Haru. I appreciate it. No matter how much you love to embarrass me with these things. Then again, who am I to judge." Alec thought back on when he recorded Tae crying hysterically, clutching a potted plant to her chest protectively. "You really should've watered Bob" 

Tae's smile morphed into a scowl as Alec and Haruka cackled. "You guys are assholes. That's all I have to say"

"Don't be mad, Tae-bear. You know we love you" Haruka smiled as she clapped her hands, getting up from her seat, grabbing some of the books scattered on the floor, along with her laptop. "Let's head inside, it'll rain in-" the first drop hit her nose and she smiled wider. "A few secs"

They all hurried to grab the things, covering the hammock with a tarp. Just as Alec closed the door, it really began pouring.

* * *

Alec was sitting on the couch, the TV running, but the shadowhunter's attention was on Misora, who sat in his lap as he braided her hair. In the past weeks it had grown a lot longer, the jet-black waves reaching below her little shoulders.

He sensed the girls before he heard them, keys jiggling and the door unlocking with a soft click. He was satisfied the the range of his mental wards grew with each passing day. 

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that both of them had wet hair, and their clothes too, though not to the point of dripping water. It had been raining non-stop since it started when they were out on the balcony three days ago. 

"Honey, we're back!" Tae grinned as she slipped her shoes and jacket off, taking Haruka's too, to throw them in the hamper.

"We got groceries to last for like a month. Tae says she feels that the storms are gonna get worse and I'd rather not go out during a blizzard or something. Do you think Gabe would play delivery man?" Haruka asked, as she brought the bags she carried into the kitchen.

Alec snorted at that. "He kind of did before, but let's not forget that he's certainly not our butler" He finished Misora's braid, using a tie to fasten it. "All done, Hime"

Misora touched her hair as she turned to face him, beaming. "Thanks, Ōji! I'll show Aunty Tae!" the small girl hopped off the couch, rushing down the hallway.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, stepping back into the living room. "Ōji? So you're prince and princess now? Wait till Tae finds out. I'll go change, be right back"

Alec sat on the couch for a few minutes, staring at the TV but not actually watching. He turned his attention to the window and the rain pouring outside. It certainly rained quite often around this area, but not this long and much. It had also been pretty warm for December, according to locals, and now the temperatures dropped so much, it had to be unnatural. More like supernatural. 

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Demon activity became higher, too. And we're talking the bad ones here" Haruka's voice startled Alec out of his thoughts, as she walked back into the living room, along with Tae and Misora, the girls having changed out of their wet clothing. "From what I've heard, it's focusing around the area here and other cities"

"Most of them are cities near Institutes. It won't be long until they will get attacked, and I'm sure none of them are prepared for demons that are immune to seraph blades" Tae spoke up, setting Misora down as they all huddled closer together on the couches. "The closest Institute here is the Cologne one, but let's not forget-"

"That Idris is close" Alec cut her off, and they all shared a look.

Something was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't pick those two German cities bc I live in the area.  
> Totally not. I also do not know if there is actually an Institute in Cologne, but it WOULD make sense if it was.  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it felt appropriate and better than me never publishing this chapter.  
> And forgive me for that horrible Supernatural pun.  
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of this chapter, if you want to!  
> The next chapter might blow you away, or not, depends if my writing skills still suck or not, and if things will go as planned.


End file.
